


Married Life

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Life

Miriam had not really expected lazy days or nights, not when she agreed to marry Bryn, who had always been an early riser. All the same, she was pleased when, the night after they were married, he led her to bed early. 

She had been more than happy to rest with him, although she had been happier still when he moved to kiss her lightly. They had taken everything slowly, Bryn not once rushing her, or pushing for more in the way some of her early boyfriends had. 

Bryn had proven to be the one she loved, she trusted. Bryn had proven himself time and again, and, as they lay together, husband and wife, it was clear he was still not trying to rush her, he wanted her happy, and he wanted to show her how he could make her happy.


End file.
